


Held Like A Hug

by IneffablePlan (Megafowl)



Series: A Quiet Page [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm not capable of more than 200 words at a time I'm sorry, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, the cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megafowl/pseuds/IneffablePlan
Summary: Inspired by a convo on a discord server.Crowley wears Aziraphale's sweaters.





	Held Like A Hug

Crowley, after a short time—short even by the reckoning of humans—begins to steal Aziraphale’s sweaters.

They’re warm and soft, threads running in places and the seams are fraying on the inside but they’re good; they’re better than great. They’re real, not just through coming into existence by organic, human means, handmade and hand-sold and angel-bought, so different from Crowley’s millennia of manifested designs, but from being loved and lived in and cared for. There’s something solid to them, a presence Crowley hadn’t known he was missing, or had deliberately forgotten somewhere in a far-flung effort to pretend at being something he couldn’t have.

They hang off his frame like he’s wearing a tent; the sleeves slip and drag in the dishwater when he scrubs at a plate, Aziraphale waiting patiently beside him with a dishtowel and a smile that makes something in Crowley’s chest bloom like blossoms in spring if he’s brave enough to risk a glance.

He wanders the cottage, drowning in washed-out dyes and decades loved wool, tucks himself under his angel’s arm at the end of a dreamy day and wraps his fingers graciously around a mug of cocoa that always has just a touch too much cinnamon but the perfect amount of sweetness.

**Author's Note:**

> Can, must, and should woobify Crowley, always.


End file.
